


Alarmed

by rainbowbean



Series: Criminal Minds Trope Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: CMBingo20, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean
Summary: Sometimes being a member of the BAU is more stressful for an agents partner.Entry for the hurt/comfort square for CM Bingo 2020.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader, Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Trope Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648582
Kudos: 16





	Alarmed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr here: https://ineverhaveanynormalfans.tumblr.com/post/611209333289697280/alarmed

The gentle buzzing of your phone against the coffee table dragged you from the light sleep you had fallen into unintentionally. Blinking and rubbing sleep from your eyes you swipe across the screen showing your girlfriends smiling face, the carefree photo from Rossi’s wedding triggering a small smile from your own lips.

‘Hey Em, you leaving the office?’ It was gone 9pm, but dating the BAU unit chief meant late nights even when her team was in town. ‘Hi Y/N, it’s Spencer.’. You sat bolt upright on the couch, the throw you’d been cosy under falling to the floor. ‘What’s happened?’ ‘No it’s ok, Emily is ok, she’s here with me.’ Emily’s voice is audible in the background asking for her phone. The panic in your tone must have carried, that or Spencers face had given away your reaction. There’s a moment of garbled conversation between Emily and Spencer and another voice before you hear Em’s best reassuring tone telling someone to give her a minute. ‘Hey baby, ok, don’t be alarmed but I may or may not have just been shot’ She must have heard the hitched sob you tried to strangle because she quickly promised that she was ok and that she would be home soon. Before you could respond a doctor had demanded she end the call. Not that you even registered the doctor speaking, at that point you were shoving your feet into your boots and grabbing your keys from the hall table.

You bounce into the driver’s seat of your hybrid, turning the key and slamming the door behind you as a call comes through the Bluetooth. ‘Hey Y/N, it’s Spencer again’ ‘I’m in the car Reid, which hospital?’ ‘She says she’s fine, she asked me to call you instead of you…’ ‘Which. Hospital. Reid.’ Your tone is low and the threat it implies is evidently enough as Spencer mutters the name to you and says he’ll keep her there till you arrive. Hitting the end call button on your steering wheel you pull out of the apartment car park like a person possessed, drowning the images of an injured Emily with an internal debate on drive times at this hour.

Mercifully you make it to the hospital accident-free and haphazardly pull in next to the ambulance bay. Spotting Spencer Reid standing by the ER door you mentally thanked the childhood obsession with magic tricks that had caused you two to bond the first time Emily had brought you to dinner at Rossi’s. Besides Em herself, the boy genius knew how you operated better than anyone else. As if by telepathy he started towards you, shouting the name of the ward as soon as you jumped from the car, sliding into the driver’s seat to park it somewhere it wouldn’t be towed while you run through the sliding doors into the hospital. Reading your expression a nurse gives you clear instructions to the side ward Emily is in and you call your thanks back to her, shouldering open swinging doors and vanishing down the indicated corridor within seconds. You didn’t stop until you reached her room, conveniently marked by JJ, Luke and Penelope all standing outside.

The three agents waste no time or words, ushering you into the room where you stand, and wheeze breathlessly to the attending doctor that you’re her partner before he can ask you to leave, your eyes never once straying from the woman you love, a bemused smirk on her face as she sits on the side of the bed, holding a bloodied gauze to her upper arm. Seizing the moment while you catch your breath Emily smiles affectionately at you. ‘If you’d listened to poor Spencer instead of growling at him you’d have known it was only a graze pet.’ You give her your best glower which is instantly washed away by Emily wincing as the doctor removes the gauze and begins to stitch the small wound. Using her good arm she catches your hand and pulls you close, whispering that she’s ok while rubbing her thumb reassuringly over your knuckles. You cup her cheek gently and rest your forehead against hers, allowing the tears to fall. The doctor finishes up, placing an adhesive bandage over the few stitches, and mentions something about going to finish the paperwork at the nurses’ station, the two women not really listening to him.

Pulling you into her arms as best she can Emily holds you until the silent sobs of relief ease. ‘This job may be more stressful on you than me Y/N’ she says gently, brushing the last few tears from your cheek. You chuckle and kiss her softly, running your fingers into her silky hair. ‘I agree entirely but it’s what I get for marrying a badass FBI agent. You’d think I’d be used to it after four years.’ ‘Actually, studies have shown that the hormonal changes in the final months of pregnancy can exacerbate emotional responses in expectant mothers so it wouldn’t matter if you’d been together longer, you’d probably still react the same way.’ You both smile and you turn to let Spencer into your hug. He perches lightly beside Emily, his hand going straight to your protruding stomach. ‘How is she doing?’ He asks concernedly, snaking his other arm around Emily’s waist. ‘Baby genius is doing fine’ you reassure them both, shifting Spencer’s hand higher so he can feel the kicks that got stronger as soon as your daughter had heard the voices of her other parents. ‘Great, well let’s all get home before the OBGYN team finds us, I don’t think they’ll thank me for dragging you here from bed rest.’ Emily grimaced making you smile and the three of you made your way out of the ER, paperwork and the rest of the BAU family in tow.


End file.
